vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niko (Oneshot)
Summary Niko is the playable protagonist of OneShot. They have blue hair, yellow catlike eyes, a blue scarf wrapped around a brown overcoat extending over their arms, a brown hat with catlike ears, and what appears to be tanned skin which sometimes looks black when in darker areas. They are tasked with returning the Sun to the Tower and saving the World from dying out. Niko contacts the Player throughout most of the game when in need of help or simply conversation about Niko's and the Player's origins. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least Low 2-C to 2-C | 2-C Name: Niko, The Messiah Origin: Oneshot Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown but likely 8 or 9 (via Word of God) Classification: Cat-Like Entity, The Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Durability Negation, Light Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Street level (Despite being a child has many characteristics of a superhuman) | At least Universe level+ (Should The Sun be shattered or destroyed reality will cease to exist permanently, Niko wields the sun which is the very universe itself. However, they can really only do this by destroying the Bulb) to Low Multiverse level (Can destroy reality itself, which has many parallel worlds) | Low Multiverse level (Became one with The Entity who encompasses all worlds in Oneshot and is implied to be its creator) Speed: Peak Human (Was able to traverse an area in minutes) | Unknown (Was able to exist in a void without space and time, and can transcend the game itself and exist on your desktop) | Nigh-Omnipresent (They encompass all the worlds in Oneshot) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Universal (Can lift a lightbulb that is the very universe itself) | Unknown, At least Universal Striking Strength: Street Class | Universal+ (Is able to physically smash the bulb which is the very universe itself) | Low Multiversal Durability: Unknown (Has only 1 HP but it's unknown how this translates outside of the game itself) | Low Multiverse level Stamina: High (Can travel the entire OneShot world without rest despite saying they are tired) | Likely limitless Range: Unknown | Low Multiversal (Their powers extends across all worlds and dimensions in Oneshot) | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Sun Intelligence: High (Can solve many complex and confusing puzzles despite being an only a child based on word of God) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Sun: The Sun is the Messiah's tie to the world. As long as the sun is unbroken, Niko remains trapped in the world of Oneshot. If the sun is shattered, the world will end instantly. Key: Without The Sun | With The Sun | Merged with the Player Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssnWAzpm_Z https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muSAoB8PksI Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Void Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Oneshot Category:Catgirls Category:Genderless Characters Category:Time Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Maker